Just another night in Vegas
by Missy1259
Summary: Three people, two dead and all the fixings of an lovely wedding. Some GSR later on in the story.


Sara was in the break room pouring herself a cup of coffee when Catherine walked in.

"Hey Sara, did you see the case report we worked on a few days ago? I can't remember if I gave it to Grissom or not."

"Already taken care of," Sara replied.

"Good! I was starting to worry," she laughed.

As Catherine and Sara started to talk, Warrick and Nick came in.

"Hey guys!" Sara said.

"What's Grissom got for us today," Warrick added in a laughing tone.

"Not sure," Catherine replied, "I'm really not quite sure where he is right now either."

"Why don't we go search the lab for him? He can't be far," Nick commented.

"Ok," said Catherine.

Sara knew where he would most likely be at. She walked to Grissom's office and peeked in the doorway.

"Grissom?"

A wide smile crossed her face when she saw Grissom. He had his arms crossed on the desk and his head in them. He wasn't snoring but she knew he was asleep. Sara walked over and tapped his shoulder lightly. Blinking a few times, he lifted his head and stared at Sara.

"Hey sleepyhead! Did I wear you out yesterday?"

Grinning slightly and nodding, he placed his hand over hers.

"Sure did honey," he purred.

Sara loved when he called her honey. It made her feel wonderful. She couldn't help but giggle in happiness.

"Everybody's looking for you right now," she said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we probably should get on those cases," Sara gestured toward the stack of paperwork on the desk.

"Yeah, we probably should."

Grissom got out of his chair and walked over to Sara. He gently took her hand in his. Sara smiled and gave him a quick kiss before heading out the door.

"Catherine, you'll be working with Warrick and Nick. We've got a homicide at an old warehouse out near a lone highway."

"Wow sounds so exciting, "Catherine remarked sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Cath. It can't be that bad," Nick said.

Grissom continued on.

"So that leaves you, me and Greg to the last one."

Grissom looked over at Sara who was smiling at him.

"Hey, Griss," Greg said excitedly from too much coffee, "What do we have this time?"

"Well, we have two dead bodies over at the Little White Chapel."

"Awesome," Greg said as he did a little dance over next to Sara.

"Greg, were defiantly cutting off your coffee supply or should I say your coffee intake," Sara commented.

"Well were off then," Catherine remarked and started to head out the door.

Greg was already following Nick down the hallway, leaving Sara and Grissom in the break room.

"So who's driving?"

"Defiantly not Greg," Grissom smirked.

Sara laughed. Grissom looked at her with fascination in his eyes.

"What? Haven't you seen a person laugh before?"

Sara smiled at him and then headed off to the locker room.

Sara turned the Danali onto the crowded street lined with wedding chapels. She pulled into the Little White Chapel lot and stepped out onto the pavement. Grissom got out of the passenger side followed by Greg in the back seat. Detective Jim Brass was standing by the entrace ready to greet them and fill them in on the scene.

"Well looks like you guys are in for a real treat," Jim teased, "and it looks like they picked the right place too."

"So, what do we have Jim?" questioned Grissom.

"Well, looks to me as if someone got a little jealous."

Grissom surveyed the scene with his eyes. He noticed two bodies lying on the floor near each other. One body was of a young woman maybe age thirty or so. She was wearing a satin wedding gown and all the accessories. The other body was a man who was most likely the priest.

"Sara, what's missing here?" Grissom asked.

"Well what's a wedding without a groom?"

"Brass, were there any witnesses?" Grissom questioned.

"Nope. Only three people were in this room at the time of the shooting."

"Wait you said three, so im assuming the groom is here."

"Sure is. He is outside with an officer."

"Sara, you start processing and Greg you too," Grissom said.

Sara kneeled down by the lifeless body of the woman. She had pale skin and blond hair. Sara took a sample of the pool of blood around the dead woman.

"So you think the husband is guilty?" smirked Greg.

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast Greg. That can lead to a lot of bad things."

Greg shrugged as they carried on in silence for a while.


End file.
